The present disclosure relates to a cartridge case configured to accommodate a liquid-holding container that contains a liquid.
A cartridge case is known that is configured to accommodate a liquid-holding container that contains a liquid. For example, an ink container is known in which, as the amount of a liquid remaining in the interior of an ink pack becomes low, the ink pack is rolled up by the elastic restorative force of an elastic member, pushing the liquid toward a vent plug.